tales_of_ariovafandomcom-20200216-history
Rhumous
"While mortal souls perished below, waging the war of the Gods, in the heavens the fibers of divinity became unwoven. Our patrons ignored our calls, as their opposition fell onto them, the rich blood of crimson violet flowing like rain. Darkened were those days, as those servants of Cinor levied a great slaughter upon the races of Ariova. But, when the thunder began to crack, and the sky cleared, hope filled our hearts. His fire purified the very earth, sending Cinor and his sons reeling. The God of the skies, fire and flame, guardian of creation, had finally revealed himself to the war. And he was magnificent." ―The Oracle of Jovaki. Rhumous, the Dragon God of Creation, is the chief deity of the Rulia Pantheon, the official religion of the human kingdoms throughout history. Representing invincibility, hegemony, and perpetual endurance. Though he is found in most pantheons in Arivoa, he is often left absent in Elven religion, primarily High Elven society. Rhumous is considered one of the original gods to take form during the time of the 'Nameless One', having been tasked as the Guardian of Creation. Rhumous is considered the God-King of the Kesgon and Dragon races, as well as the Patron God and Defender of the races of Man (Primarily the Human Empires). Formation and History. During the Monolith period, creation was said to have been stagnate, and unmade. There existed only darkness, swirling in mist, where only one being was said to exist. His name and face made never to be discovered by mortal men or elves. This 'Nameless One' allowed for nothing to fill his domain for eons, where he floated within those soft particles of matter unformed. In a effort to stem his loneliness he created from the dust, the first beings of our universe. Collecting the dust, he breathed life into his creation, springing forth the beings known as Rhumous and Cinor. One a serpent with wings, the other having been said to be created in his image. Though gifted with life, both beings were savage, and began to do battle with one another. Sending chaos through the unmade cosmos. Cinor's strength battered against the scales of the Dragon, as Rhumous' fire scared the skin of the Horned beast. Through their conflict, the dust was brought together, and ignited by dragon flame. Their creator watched with mock horror, intrigued by their battle and its aftermath. Whole stars and systems forming before their feet, as they drifted among these young stars. The Nameless One, after millions of years of conflict put an end to it, and gifted him a part of his knowledge, perhaps more than he had should have. The two remained enemies, but drifted from one another, sitting upon the shoulders of their creator like obedient pets, each whispering sweet nothingness into each ear. Tired of their illusions and muttering, he granted each a role. To the Giant, he granted the crown, and dominion to the Heavens. To the Dragon, he gave him the title of Guardian, and gave unto him the power to bend it to his will if need be. Though jealous of his rivals new status, the Dragon accepted and gave form over the world his master had created, becoming the night sky and the stars that shined. He flew as he wished in patrol of creation, always ready to protect it as it was his sacred duty. In time, the Nameless One brought forth the essence of other divine beings, each imbued with their own powers and influences to play within his universe and creation. As promised, Cinor was made King of these Divine beings, as Rhumous protected them. The Nameless one kept the peace between the Gods, hindering their ambitions as life took root within the very ground of Ariova. Under the kind and guiding hand of the Nameless One, the great forests of the Elves grew, the flowing rivers of the Ren gave life to the people, and creation was in harmony. The concept of war was foreign. Conflicts were made minor, and often resolved with little bloodshed in the way of progress. However this peace was shattered when the Nameless One vanished from all of creation, leaving his children the mantle. Distrust and previous quells swarmed the Heavens, trickling down to the realms of mortals. Cinor fearful of his ancient enemy seizing the opportunity in this time of discord, sent to him Resi, the Lady (Goddess) of Dreams and madness. The Dragon has sensed that creation was being torn to asunder, and sought to investigate, but Resi stopped him, infecting his mind with great nightmares. Stars flared and burned in his anguish, his soul so wrought with pain, that to him Resi seemed a savior. She nestled herself into his embrace, easing his burden with dreams of sweetness, forcing him to never leave her, in fear the nightmares would return him, driving him mad. So the Dragon slept in the embrace of another, as the Heavens stormed and burned. A millennium passed, and still the Heavens remained divided between the Gods. While below the races of Ariova became disconnected with their Gods, and so began to wage upon themselves new wars and horrors, scaring their world. Finally, the Heavens broke, and war even now engulfed these Divine souls. Retuna led members of their people against the ruling class of Cinor and his court, while having surprised some, the King had been ready, casting many from the Heavens and striking from them their Divinity. The 'Noir' (The title of the Ruling class of the Gods) held all the advantages, outnumbering the dissident Gods, referred to as the 'Rulia'. Without their father, the great broker of peace, and his Guardian, the war waged on. Still, Rhumous found himself in the comfort of Resi, whom through the bending of his mind, began to love her. Cinor toyed with the idea of using the former Guardian to bring the war to a close in its infancy. Retuna, goddess of magical arts and with the council of her most trusted friend, Serus, the God of Wisdom and logic, sought out the Dragon God. For more than a decade, she searched for him within the Cosmos, finding him only on the eve of their defeat. Both mortal and immortal alike was being pushed to their breaking point, the Noir perched for a great victory over this perceived 'childish rebellion'. When she found the Guardian, entrapped within the webs of Resi, she did battle with the Lady, over the being of the Dragon. While they battled, the mind of the Dragon was left untouched and robbed of Resi' loving touch. In anger and pain, he stirred, rearing his head once more. It is said that the cosmos trembled before his roar, his great wings taking flight once more and escaping the scene before his eyes. When he found creation in its current state, he lamented and cursed Cinor for his treachery. Sweeping forth, he set great fires to the Noir and their armies, forcing them from their great victory once at hand. Cinor distraught with the releasing of his greatest enemy, challenged him, and the same scene from the beginning of creation took place. Both embraced their partner with flame and strength, equally matched as the war surged around them, each side deprived of its greatest warrior. The war came to a head by the eleventh decade of conflict at the Battle of Ievorkia, where the coalition forces of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and the Beast races battled the Armies of Alnor. Within the heavens, the Noir and Gods fought in their own fateful showdown. On the Eighth day of the eighth hour, Prince Tanor betrayed his family and race, aiding the gods in the battle and tipping the scales, leading to the imprisonment of the Noir in Aitvan (Later referred to as the Realm of the Noir). Rhumous content with his victory took his rival's crown, and became the new ruler of the Heaven's. With the end of the war, the Dragon was battered and tired, seeking the embrace of Resi, even with her betrayal of him. Retuna forbid it, taking charge of the seal placed on the realm of Aitvan. She took the Dragon into her arms, and provided for him his respite, allowing the Dragon another thousand years of slumber. Worship and Commandments. Category:Important NPC Characters